SE ARRIENDA
by WolfCerberus
Summary: "DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! Solo por tiempo limitado tendrán la oportunidad de arrendar a Natsu Dragneel" ¿Qué harías tu si tuvieras esa oportunidad? Ciertamente muchas mujeres no desaprovecharían esta oportunidad para descubrir cierto ámbito desconocido del pelirosa.


**¿Alguna vez se han preguntado porque me demoro un mes o más en traer capítulos de "Caprichos de Destino"? ¿Sí? Pues aquí mis lamentables escusas:**

 **1.- MI TRABAJO. Si, lo sé, muchos otros escritores también trabajan y suben a la red sus obras con mayor rapidez, pero recuerden que cada quien tiene su manera de hacer las cosas, además es muy probable que este problema se solucione de mala manera, ya que la empresa forestal en la cual trabajo puede caer en banca rota.**

 **2.- Simplemente hay días en los que no tengo creatividad. Es frustrante, pero hay veces en el que el mejor apodo que se me ocurre para mi roca mascota es "Rocky".**

 **3.- Mi cabeza se llena de ideas locas para otras historias. Existen historias que al pensarlas no tienen ni pies ni cabeza, y hay otras en las que puedo proyectarlas para algo más, y bueno el siguiente oneshot es uno de ellos.**

 **QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

\- Hablar -

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ -

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido*-

.

Oneshot: SE ARRIENDA

.

Magnolia/Fairy Tail (05:45 pm)

\- ¡¿COMO RAYOS CREES QUE VOY A PAGAR ESTO?! – grito fúrico Makarov Dreyar, maestro de del gremio Fairy Tail, a Natsu Dragneel, conocido mago de fuego, usuario de la poderosa y destructiva magia de Dragón Slayer de elemento fuego, quien se encontraba sentado frente al octogenario en posición seiza mientras escuchaba el regaño del anciano.

\- No es mi culpa viejo! Ese bastardo se ocultó en esa iglesia, es cierto que yo la queme ¡pero ese movimiento fue demasiado cobarde! – argumento el pelirosa, dando una pobre escusa que solo causo más ira en el maestro.

\- ¡Natsu ya basta! ya veré como pagar eso – dijo el Dreyar, mientras pensaba en cómo solucionar la deuda que nuevamente traía el DS de fuego, en un solo segundo pensó en algo para asustar un poco a ese muchacho destructivo – tal vez debería venderte – susurro de forma no tan sutil, esperando que Natsu escuchara lo que acababa de decir y se asustara, y no hace falta decir que la cara del pelirosa fue bastante cómica.

Asustado, y deprimido, el Dragneel salió de la oficina de Makarov para ver a sus amigos y compañeros de gremio realizando diversas actividades, charlar, beber, comer, festejar o pelearse unos con otros, mas por extraño que paresca, Natsu solo se dirigió a la barra donde estaba atendiendo la famosa modelo albina, Mirajane Strauss, quien le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, aunque el pelirosa solo se sentó en una silla y recargo su cuerpo en la barra, desanimado.

\- Natsu ¿te metiste en problemas otra vez? – pregunto la modelo con cierto humor.

\- Si, el viejo realmente estaba muy molesto, al parecer la iglesia que queme era un monumento histórico o algo así – respondió el DS de fuego sin ánimo – incluso dijo que tendría que venderme para poder pagar la iglesia -

\- Vamos Natsu, no te desanimes, no creo que el maestro vaya a venderte – consoló la albina aliviando el pesar del mago de fuego, pero lamentablemente la maga de Take-Over demoniaco no había terminado de hablar – tal vez solo te haga trabajar en las minas, ya que no puedes salir al mar abierto a pescar, o tal vez te arriende a alguna empresa constructora, pero definitivamente no te vendería – finalizo Mira, con una gran sonrisa, aún quedaba mucho de "La Demonio" dentro de ella.

Natsu sin embargo solo agacho más su cabeza, no quería trabajar en las minas, de ser posible le gustaría trabajar al menos en Magnolia, cerca del gremio, pero una idea de lo que dijo la albina calo en su mente…

\- Eso es! – grito de pronto el pelirosa, levantándose abruptamente de la silla, haciendo la caer y llamando las miradas de todos en el edificio – Mira eres un genio! Me voy, nos vemos mañana –

Todos pasaron su atención del pelirosa que se marchaba a la albina camarera que al igual que ellos poseía una expresión de completa extrañeza.

.

DIA 1 (10:00 am)

Otro día en Fairy Tail comenzaba, el gremio abría sus puertas cerca de las ocho de la madrugada, pero para los miembros del gremio, el día no empezaba sino hasta la primera pelea que incluyera a todos los miembros presentes en el edificio, pero para sorpresa de muchos, el miembro más peleonero del gremio no se encontraba dentro del edificio

\- ¿Qué haces Natsu? - pregunto Lucy al ver a su amigo fuera del gremio.

\- Pues ¿recuerdas la misión en la que queme una iglesia? – remembro el pelirosa sentado en el piso con la piernas cruzadas.

\- Si, fue la misión de la que regresamos ayer, no? – respondió la rubia, sin necesidad de hacer memoria.

\- Bueno resulta que después pasó esto y aquello así que por eso decidí hacer esto – expuso Natsu mostrando un letrero de casi un metro de ancho con las palabras "Se Arrienda" escritas con letras grandes.

\- ¿En serio crees que va a funcionar? – consulto la maga de espíritus celestiales, cuestionando de forma no tan sutil el método del DS.

\- Tiene que funcionar – declaro el pelirosa de forma seria, para después bajar la cabeza deprimido – O sino me enviaran a picar piedras en una mina -

\- …. Okay… - diciendo esto, Lucy ingreso al edificio del gremio, pero siempre con un ojo a su amigo para ver lo que le esperaba.

El día de Natsu no iba muy bien que digamos, muchas personas iban, venían y pasaban por el gremio y por la calle frente al edificio, muchas personas veían de forma extraña el extraño letrero del pelirosa, la mayoría de las mujeres veían curiosas y humorísticamente la bizarra propuesta del DS de ser arrendado, mientras que otras mujeres veían con otro tipo de interés y beneficio en esta situación, así medio día paso, Natsu entro al gremio, comió algo, recibió las pequeñas burlas de algunos miembros por la aparente ineficacia de la estrategia del pelirosa, creo una nueva pelea que incluyo a casi todos en el edificio y luego volvió a su "puesto" afuera del gremio, todo esto bajo el ojo vigilante de cierta mujer.

\- Lucy ¡Lucy! – llamo la camarera albina, mientras la chica salía de su letargo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre Mira? – pregunto desconcertada la rubia.

\- Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, desde hace tiempo llevas viendo a Natsu – dijo la modelo de forma picara, señalando al pelirosa que se encontraba en la entrada del gremio.

\- No es lo que crees – corrigió de inmediato la maga de llaves, ligeramente sonrojada – es solo que no sabemos qué tipo de cosas le pueden pasar con esa idea loca que tuvo ¿y si lo secuestra un tipo raro o le hacen experimentos con drogas ilícitas? –

\- Lucy… te preocupas demasiado, Natsu no es un niño pequeño, sabe cuidarse muy bien solo - le recordó Mirajane – además no creo que a Natsu le pase nada ra…. –

\- Mira, hey Mira – llamo la maga rubia, más la camarera no parecía reaccionar mientras veía un punto a la distancia, en la dirección de Natsu, preocupada, giro su cuerpo completo y su silla también, y ahí frente al pelirosa se encontraba una mujer que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna de las mujeres de Fairy Tail, de cabello castaño claro largo y ligeramente ondulado que le llegaba a media espalda, con un vestido de una pieza, entallado de tal forma que remarcaba perfectamente cada una de las curvas de la mujer, de color negro, con un escote de encaje y zapatos de taco alto; la mujer parecía haber entablado una pequeña conversación con el pelirosa, en la cual la fémina no escatimaba en mostrar con su lenguaje físico un claro interés en el hombre con el que hablaba, después de un par de minutos el pelirosa se levantó del suelo, le estrecho la mano a la mujer y después de soltarla comenzó a seguirla, desapareciendo completamente del campo de visión de sus amigas dentro del gremio.

Sin perder más tiempo, Lucy y Mira salieron corriendo a la entrada del edificio, pero ya era tarde, Natsu y la extraña mujer había desaparecido y no se veían por ninguna calle.

\- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto desconcertada la camarera aun de pie en la entrada del gremio.

\- Creía que algo extraño iba a pasar, pero jamás creí que una mujer iba a llevarse a Natsu – dijo perpleja la rubia a un lado de la maga de Take-over.

.

DIA 2

El día pasaba rápido, y el sol ya estaba situado en el punto más elevado del firmamento, Natsu permanecía sentado en las afueras del gremio con su cartel de se arrienda, para extrañeza de Mira y Lucy, el pelirosa había llegado temprano en la mañana con una sonrisa bastante radiante, el interrogatorio de la camarera no se hicieron esperar, bombardearon al mago de fuego con cosas como: ¿Por qué la sonrisa tan radiante? ¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿Hiciste algo interesante en la noche? ¿Qué hiciste con la mujer de ayer? Pero a todas esas preguntas Natsu solo respondió con una sonrisa ligera y una sola frase "Es un secreto".

Así es como la curiosidad de la Heartfilia y la Strauss solo incremento, y así es como se encuentran nuevamente viendo como el pelirosa seguía en su extraña campaña de conseguir dinero, observándolo igual que ayer.

\- Mira, un pastel de fresas – pidió Erza, con su típico tono un tanto autoritario.

\- Si, si claro toma – respondió distraída la albina entregándole una jarra de cerveza vacía.

\- Mira, esto no es lo que pedí – expuso la pelirroja, pero sus quejas solo cayeron en oídos sordos ya que la camarera estaba demasiado concentrada en el pelirosa – *suspiro* Increíble ¿no lo crees Lucy? –

\- Si, si, claro, muy interesante misión si – dijo la rubia en las mismas condiciones que la maga de Take-over, pero ella reacciono luego de sentir el aura amenazante de la maga con armadura.

\- Lucy dime porque están tan distraídas, ahora – pidió/ordeno Titania.

\- Bueno… lo que pasa es que Natsu… - y así comenzó la no tan extensa explicación de porqué el DS tenía un cartel de "Se arrienda" y porque había tomado esa decisión, cabe destacar que a mitad de la explicación, Lisanna, la menor de la familia Strauss apareció para escuchar también la historia.

\- Mira-neesan, no puedo creer que le dijiste eso a Natsu, sabias que el maestro solo le estaba gastando una broma pero aun así tu trataste de asustarlo más – regaño la amiga de la infancia del pelirosa, por sobre todo estaba enfadada porque el DS había aceptado el irse a Mavis sabe dónde con una mujer desconocida.

\- Natsu… y una seductora mujer extraña… solos en una fría noche a la luz de la luna - repitió Erza, aunque la última parte solo había salido de su "levemente" libidinosa imaginación, al tanto que su cara obtenía una coloración roja intensa.

\- Otra! – soltó en un grito de pronto Mira, de forma rapida cubrió su boca completamente avergonzada, pero ya era tarde, ya había llamado la atención de todos en el gremio y debía salir de esa situación de una manera u otra… - Erza esta es la 5ta que te sirvo no te daré mas – dijo rápidamente, por suerte, la pelirroja aun seguía en su mundo de fantasía así que solo asintió con la cabeza, y todos los demás simplemente volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes, aunque todos los demás se hubiesen tragado esa explicación, Lisanna y Lucy supieron perfectamente a lo que Mira se refería, giraron rápidamente en la dirección de la entrada y vieron lo mismo que la Strauss mayor vio, al igual que ayer, Natsu está conversando con una mujer de cabello violeta que le llegaba a un poco más debajo de los hombros, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca, su actitud era mucho más tímida que la señorita que hablo con el pelirosa el día anterior, pero sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo mientras veía como el mago de fuego le sonreía de manera amigable, después de un minuto, al igual que la vez anterior, Natsu se levantó y se alejó junto a la mujer desconocida n°2 , causando que la quijada de las 4 mujeres (Erza se había recuperado) se aflojara de sobre manera.

\- No puedo creerlo… - soltó la maga de Take-over animal con cierta molestia, sin darle crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

\- Natsu… y una segunda mujer misteriosa… - dijo la pelirroja recayendo en sus pensamientos poco puros.

Pensando en lo que paso ayer, ni Lucy ni Mira quisieron seguir al pelirosa, pues seguramente se perdería rápidamente al igual que ayer.

.

DIA 3

El tercer día llego y dentro de Fairy Tail Mira, Erza, Lucy y Lisanna continuaban en su misión de observar las actividades del pelirosa con aquel trabajo autoimpuesto que realizaba con el fin de, según él, no ser enviado a trabajar en las minas que quien sabe dónde quedaban.

Ahora, para sorpresa de las mujeres, no era una mujer quien hablaba con el pelirosa, sino 2, quienes al parecer estaban discutiendo una contra la otra, llamando la atención de otras féminas de las hadas, la pequeña Dragón Slayer peliazul Wendy Marvell y la bebedora n° 1 de Magnolia Cana Alberona, quienes en primer lugar se extrañaron del comportamiento que mostraban las 4 primeras mujeres que vigilaban la campaña de Natsu, pero luego al hablar con ellas comenzaron a observar también al DS peli rosado junto con ellas.

\- No sabía que Natsu-san era tan popular con las mujeres – dijo bastante sonrojada Wendy.

\- Ni yo me puedo imaginar que tan bueno es como para tener dos mujeres peleándose por él, tal vez debería contratarlo por una noche yo también para saber qué tan bueno es – soltó la mujer de cabello castaño, lamiendo suavemente sus labios cubiertos en licor, causando que las otras 5 se sonrojaran y abrieran la quijada a mas no poder - ¿Qué? ¿A ustedes no les interesa saberlo? – Pregunto "inocentemente" Cana, pero todas, aun sonrojadas, negaron rápidamente – ah bueno, pero a mí sí me interesa – Las demás quisieron protestar, pero solo parecían peces fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando sus bocas con una mirada desconcertada – aww~ parece que es demasiado tarde –

Rápidamente Lucy, Erza, Lisanna y Mira, Wendy aun no entendía a que se refería Cana, se voltearon para ver la dirección del pelirosa, quien ya se encontraba de pie mientras una de las mujeres escribía algo en un papel y se lo entregaba a Natsu, que se lo guardo inmediatamente en su bolsillo derecho y acompaño a la otra mujer, quien en un movimiento osado rodeo el brazo del hombre con el suyo, pero Natsu se mantuvo inmutable.

\- Vaya, y Natsu ni se inquieta – dijo con una sonrisa la bebedora mientras las demás solo sentían cierto malestar al ver esa escena.

.

DIA 4

Cuarto día y otras integrantes se unían a "Los Ángeles de Natsu", como Mira cómicamente lo llamo, estas mujeres eran la pequeña lectora Levy MacGaden,, la mujer de mirada de piedra Evergreen, y sorpresivamente Laki Olietta, la maga de madera, quien por sobre todas veía con reproche la actitud "indecente" de Natsu al estar rodeado de 5 mujeres diferentes, quienes parecían estar jugando piedra, papel o tijeras para decidir el orden en el cual estarían con el pelirosa.

Y aunque dentro del gremio nadie lo sabía ni se enteraria, miles de murmullos referentes al pelirosa se podían escuchar por toda la ciudad de Magnolia, susurros que salían de la boca de mujeres y eran recibidos por otras mujeres, aumentando enormemente la fama del pelirosa.

.

DIA 5

Un día normal, si es que se podía llamar así, ya que las vigilantes del pelirosa de una extraña manera se habían acostumbrado demasiado rápido a que Natsu recibiera a varias mujeres que se enfrentaban entre ellas, pero aun así les molestaba en cierta medida, y al igual que afuera del gremio, dentro de este el número miembros femeninos del gremio que observaban lo que pasaba con el pelirosa había aumentado bastante, a tal nivel que incluso Juvia había dejado de observar a "su Gray-sama" para ver lo que hacía el DS, que se encontraba rodeado por 12 mujeres, esta vez, lo habían resuelto sacando papeles con números que encontraban dentro del sombrero de una de las mujeres.

.

DIA 6

El sexto día había llegado, y como se estaba haciendo tradición una larga lista de mujeres aparecieron frente al pelirosa, pero clienta fue una bastante peculiar, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de las mujeres dentro del gremio, está en particular tenía una característica que hizo que todas se les pusiera la piel de gallinas, pues la "mujer" que estaba hablando con el pelirosa era una pequeña niña de cabello negro azabache que no parecía tener más de 8 años y hablaba de forma animada con el DS.

\- Oigan ¿no creerán que Natsu…? – pregunto de forma abierta y un tanto aterrada Erza mientras veía al pelirosa reír junto a la pequeña.

\- No no no, es imposible, Natsu no es uno de eso ¿o sí? – pregunto también Lucy, de pronto vio como la niña ponía sus manos frente a ella a la distancia de un Palmo/Cuarta **(unidad de medida que comprende desde el dedo meñique al pulgar, 20 cm aprox.)** , mientras que el pelirosa negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos un poco más lejos dando alrededor de 25 centímetros y luego las expandió hasta donde pudieron alcanzar sus brazos haciendo que la pequeña tuviera estrellas en los ojos, después de eso Natsu se levantó y tomo la mano de la niña para retirarse.

\- Vaya, vaya~, al parecer Natsu no tiene problemas para aceptar todo tipo de clientas – dijo Cana en tono bastante burlesco, llevándose una botella de vino a la boca, mientras todas veían como el pelirosa se alejaba con la pequeña.

\- Laki-san ¿Qué hace? – pregunto Wendy viendo como la mujer de cabello purpura tenía una lacrima de comunicación.

\- Llamar a los RuneKnight, voy a denunciar a Natsu por pedofilia – respondió la maga de Wood Maker de forma seria, en ese momento Lucy y Lisanna se abalanzaron sobre ella para quitarle el aparato mágico.

.

DIA 7

Makarov Dreyar tuvo que asistir a una reunión de maestros de gremio, reunión que por lo general duraba un día y una noche, para pasar la resaca, y Natsu se había decidió por darse un "descanso" de sus recientes actividades y se fue a una misión que duraría menos de un día junto a Happy, aunque invito a Lucy y a Erza, ambas se negaron de manera nerviosa y sonrojadas, al igual que Lisanna, a quien invito por petición del felino azul ya que sus compañeras del "Team Natsu" no quisieron acompañarlo, aunque cierta persona **(Cana)** se mostró sumamente interesada en ir con él, pero basto solo una mirada de cierta camarera albina para que todo ese ánimo se desvaneciera, y ni loco iba a una misión junto a Gray, al menos no sin Lucy y/o Erza.

\- Disculpen – se oyó desde la entrada del gremio, tratándose de una mujer de cabello violáceo que vestía una blusa azul calipso y un vestido verde marino que le llegaba cerca de las rodillas, Erza, Lucy, Mirajane y Lisanna la reconocieron como la mujer que hablo y "arrendo" a Natsu el segundo día – ¿Se encontrara de casualidad Natsu-san? –

\- Natsu, no se encuentra en estos momento ¿necesita que le entregue algún mensaje? – pregunto tranquilamente Kinana, quien por supuesto no recordaba a la señorita.

\- Oh! Ya veo, si no es mucha molestia ¿cree que puedo escribirle un mensaje para que pueda contactarme él después? – solicito la mujer un tanto apenada.

\- Claro, no tengo problema en darle el mensaje por mí misma, pero si usted lo desea de esa manera – respondió Kinana, buscando en la parte trasera una hoja y un lápiz que entrego de inmediato a la extraña, quien tomo y comenzó a escribir rápidamente en el papel, al finalizar lo doblo y se lo entregó a la camarera para luego retirarse del edificio.

\- ¿Natsu conoce a esa bella señorita? – pregunto de forma abierta Wakaba, pues según él, el pelirosa nunca había tenido contacto con aquella mujer.

\- No estoy seguro… pero creo que sentí un poco del olor de Salamander en esa mujer – dijo Gajeel de forma pensativa, mientras que Levy, quien estaba al lado del DS de hierro, solo hundió más su cara dentro de su libro.

\- ¡DEJAR TU OLOR EN UNA MUJER ES DE HOMBRES! – grito cierto albino musculoso, pero nadie segundo su moción.

\- Dejar tu olor?... Dejar tu esencia?... Tú crees que Natsu y esa chica…? – pregunto a medias Macao, asombrado de lo que el pelirosa pudo o no haber logrado con aquella mujer.

\- No lo creo, ese sesos de lava es demasiado denso para estar con una mujer – dijo de forma burlesca Gray, sin que él o la población masculina del gremio lo notara, las miradas de muchas mujeres se cruzó por unos instantes para después desviarse.

\- 'Si tan solo supieras Gray/Gray-sama' – fue el pensamiento general de las mujeres.

\- Pues, veamos que dice esa carta ¿no? – soltó de pronto un miembro X del gremio, muchos hombres le dieron la razón y se acercaron a tomar el papel de las manos de Kinana, pero fueron detenidos por Laki, Erza, Lisanna, Lucy y Mira, quienes veían a los hombres de forma intensa.

\- No tienen vergüenza de escudriñar en la vida privada de Natsu – dijo de forma apresurada Mira, pero la mirada de muchos se clavó directamente en ella.

\- Eso es lo que tú haces con la vida amorosa de todos ¿no? – se escuchó el murmullo de varias personas, hombres y mujeres por igual, causando que la cara de la camarera albina se enrojeciera de vergüenza y un poco de ira.

\- Eso no importa, lo que tratan de hacer es algo descarado y desvergonzado – reprocho esta vez Laki, ya que ella era la autoproclamada "encargada de la moralidad del gremio", a diferencia de Mira, nadie dijo queja alguna, pero la intensidad de las miradas no disminuía.

-Perdón – esta vez, una pequeña voz un tanto chillona se escuchó nuevamente en la entrada del edificio, rompiendo la naciente tensión que se apoderaba del gremio – ¿Esta aquí Natsu-oniichan? – pregunto una pequeña niña de cerca de 8 con cabello azabache, las mujeres reconocieron de inmediato que era la niña de ayer.

\- Lo siento mucho pequeña, pero Natsu no se encuentra en estos momentos - respondió nuevamente Kinana, causando una obvia decepción para la pequeña.

\- Oye mocosa – hablo Gajeel de manera tosca y tajante, asustando a la niña – ¿qué asuntos tienes con Salamander? –

\- Yo… etto… y-yo – tartamudeo la pequeña azabache, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No asustes a la niña – regaño Erza, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, enviándolo a volar un par de metros, asustando aún más a la pequeña niña, que retrocedió 2 pasos para alejarse de la pelirroja.

\- Ni tienes porque asustarte pequeña – dijo Lisanna suavemente, tratando de calmar a la asustada inocente - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

\- Amber – contesto ya más calmada.

\- Amber-chan ¿Por qué buscas a Natsu? – pregunto esta vez Mira sonriéndole de manera liguera.

\- Ayer Natsu-oniichan y yo estuvimos jugando en mi casa, y después me dijo que cuando quisiera jugar con él otra vez viniera a Fairy Tail, pero no está – respondió la pequeña, entristeciéndose al final.

\- Lo lamento, pero Natsu salió a hacer una misión y volverá muy tarde ¿quieres que le diga algo por ti? – consulto la camarera albina con una sonrisa.

\- Si!, por favor dígale a Natsu-oniichan que si quiere ir a mi casa el fin de semana, mis papis no van a estar, así que me gustaría que el pudiera ir a jugar conmigo y con mi conejito – pidió la pequeña Amber con una linda sonrisa.

\- ¿Tu qué!? – preguntaron desconcertadas y gritando Lisanna, Erza, Lucy, Mira, Levy y Laki, quienes se temían lo peor, mientras que los miembros masculinos estaban totalmente desconcertados.

\- Mi conejito – repitió la niña de cabello azabache con una sonrisa inocente que crecía poco a poco – cuando se lo enseñe me dijo que era el más bonito que había visto y cuando jugamos con el me divertí un montón –

Todas las mujeres quedaron de piedra tras las palabras de la pequeña, las primeras en reaccionar, Erza y Laki, se prepararon para darle un castigo/paliza ejemplar, la pelirroja afilaba su espada favorita con una piedra de amolar y la pelimorada tratada de contactar nuevamente con los RuneKnight, al tanto que creaba sillas y mesas para disciplinar /torturar al descarriado pelirosa, por suerte Mira, Lucy y Lisanna pudieron detener a ambas mujeres antes de que las cosas pasan a mayores. Por otra parte los hombres del gremio solo tenían una expresión de desconcierto ante lo que las palabras de Amber habían causado, cabe decir que la pequeña se había retirado cuando vio las siniestras expresiones de la maga de armadura y de Wood Maker.

El día avanzaba y para sorpresa de muchos, por sobre todo para los hombres, muchas más mujeres llegaron al gremio y todas habían dejado un pequeño mensaje escrito para Natsu, debido a la curiosidad que esto producía, ni siquiera Laki protesto cuando por segunda vez un miembro del gremio sugirió dar un "pequeño" vistazo a las cartas dirigidas al DS de fuego, así que tomando al azar la primera al del montón, comenzaron:

\- "Natsu-san, perdone que le contacte de esta manera, pero la verdad es, aunque me apena, que necesito de sus servicios una vez más, por favor, aunque sea solo una vez más, me gustaría que me hiciera sentir bien una vez más." Helena **(la del segundo día)** – leyó

\- "Perdón por molestarte, pero necesito que vayas a mi casa, siento que mi estrés se ha acumulado otra vez, y me gustaría que me ayudaras a eliminarlo" Kyoko **(una de las mujeres del 5 día)** –

\- "Natsu-san, necesito volver a verte otra vez, por favor contáctate conmigo cuando pueda, ya que me encantaría probar tus manos mágicas recorrer mi cuerpo otra vez, recuerda que fui yo la que descubrió tu "don" especial" Natasha **(la del primer día)** –

Nadie dijo nada, todos trataban de asimilar lo que estaba escrito en esas cartas, tomaron otra, luego otra y otra, hasta leerlas casi todas, pero para sorpresa e todos, los cambios en las cartas cada una de ellas era demasiado sugerente, al punto de que Erza tuvo un sangrado nasal y muchos hombres ya comenzaron planes para crear una estatua de oro sólido y varios de aquellos se unieron para componer alabanzas dedicadas a "Natsu el Casanova" por sus incontables conquistas, cabe destacar que Gray y Gajeel se sentían fastidiados con la idea de que los demás idolatraran a Natsu por sobre ellos, aunque sea en ese aspecto, pero para su mala fortuna todos sus planes se vieron cancelados por la parte femenina del gremio, formándose una discusión entre ambas partes.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, la tarde había pasado y cierto pelirosa y felino azul, habían llegado finalmente al gremio, pero extrañamente no había ruido de ningún tipo, ni gritos ni golpes ni botellas u otros objetos golpeando paredes, o personas, lo típico de Fairy Tail, no, lejos de eso, parecía que el gremio se había dividido en 2 facciones, hombres y mujeres, los primeros a la izquierda y ellas a la derecha según la perspectiva de quien entrara, este caso Natsu y Happy.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí? – pregunto el exceed azul, quien no resistió el no saber el porqué del ambiente que envolvía el edificio.

\- Hola chicos, bienvenidos – saludo Mirajane a los recién llegaros con su típica sonrisa en el rostro pero el DS y su compañero felino sintieron que algo andaba mal en esa sonrisa.

\- Hola Mira ¿Qué pasa con todos hoy? – pregunto también el pelirosa señalando a sus

\- Oh, no lo sé ¿Qué tal si le preguntas a tus amiguitas? – interrogo la camarera albina, abriendo sus ojos solo un poco mientras aún mantenía su sonrisa, dando una sensación bastante tétrica, causando que el sensor de peligro de Natsu se elevara.

\- ¿Amigas? ¿Te refieres a Lucy, a Erza o a Lisanna? – consulto el DS de fuego, que comenzaba a sudar ligueramente.

\- No lo creo, nosotras deberíamos preguntarte que nuevas amigas tienes – hablo de forma seria Erza a espaldas del pelirosa, causando que este saltara por la sorpresa y el miedo.

\- ¿Nuevas amigas? – se preguntó a si mismo Natsu, tratando, inútilmente, de pensar de que se estaban refiriendo, sin previo aviso, sintió un par de almohadas redondas en su espalda seguido de unos delgados brazos rodeándolo.

\- Shi Natshuu – dijo Cana abrazada del pelirosa, quien arrugo la nariz, la castaña olía a alcohol, era parte de su esencia natural, pero el aroma ahora era demasiado fuerte, lo que significaba que había bebido hace poco, o aún seguía bebiendo - unas lindas amigui~itas tuya vinieron hoy y te dejaron un montón, muchas muchas cartas para ti –

\- ¿Para mí? – pregunto el DS de fuego viendo a todos sus amigos en general.

\- Tome Natsu-san – hablo Kinana sonrojada desde atrás de la barra apareciendo con 30 hojas de papel que iban para el pelirosa, quien comenzó a leerlas una por una.

\- Helena, Vicky, Yukina, Irene, Natasha, Kyoko, Mary, Josefina – nombro el pelirosa, leyendo las remitentes de las cartas – Ah! Ya veo, las chicas vinieron cuando no estaba –

\- Exacto, nos dijeron lo mucho que se divertían contigo – relato Mira, mintiendo ligeramente para que a Natsu se le escapara la verdad.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto el DS con una sonrisa llena de felicidad – yo también me lo pase muy bien con ellas – dijo, causando que casi todos quedaran sorprendidos, la única que sonreía era Cana, quien al parecer hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no carcajear.

\- Sabesh ke Natshu, porque no me haces lo mismo que les hiciste a ellas ¿eh? – pidió la castaña moviendo sus cejas de forma sugerente, dirigiendo las miradas de asombro hacia ella.

\- Claro ¿quieres que lo haga aquí mismo? – pregunto Natsu con total naturalidad, haciendo que las miradas volvieran una vez más a él, esta vez incluso la bebedora se impresiono y su borrachera disminuyo un poco.

\- Wow, sí que eres salvaje, pero no, solo hagámoslo en la enfermería de ¿acuerdo? – sugirió Cana, a lo que el DS solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la mujer a la enfermería, donde cerraron la puerta con seguro.

Los hombres estaban asombrados con lo que estaba por hacer el pelirosa, pero varios sentían pena al imaginarse lo que le haría Gildarts al enterarse de que había profanado a su "inocente" niña. Las mujeres, por otro lado, se habían recuperado rápidamente de su estupor y se acercaron de forma silenciosa a la puerta de la enfermería, para al menos escuchar lo que ahí adentro pasaba.

\- *gemido leve* Oh Natsu, así – se comenzó a oír desde el otro lado, causado que muchas mujeres se sonrojaran al escuchar – no te preocupes *gemido* puedes hacerlo más fuerte si tú quieres – incito Cana mientras trataba inútilmente de frenar sus gemidos, causando que Laki y Erza se sonrojaran por sobre las demás, con sentimientos mezclados de ira y vergüenza mientras escuchaban como la castaña seguía soltando gemido tras gemido.

\- ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN DENTRO DEL GREMIO?! – gritaron ambas al unísono, rompiendo la puerta de la enfermería y entrando con una espada y una cruz de madera, pero se sorprendieron al ver que la escena frente a ellas no era lo que ellas creían o esperaban: Cana se encontraba recostada boca abajo sobre una de las camas sin la parte superior del bikini que usaba casi a diario, por otro lado Natsu se encontraba al lado derecho de esta, las manos del pelirosa se encontraban en los omóplatos de la mujer, aplicando cierta cantidad de presión mientras sus pulgares realizaban pequeños movimientos circulares.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿También quien un masaje? – pregunto un tanto asustado Natsu, debido a la brusca forma en la que entraban.

\- ¿Masaje? – repitieron todas las mujeres del gremio, menos Erza y Laki, entrando a la enfermería.

\- ¿Ósea que a todas las otras mujeres les hacías masajes? – pregunto un poco más calmada Laki.

En ese momento todo empezaba a encajar en la mente de todas, las palabras "liberar estrés", "manos mágicas" y "hacerme sentir bien" comenzaba a cobrar otro sentido para ellas, un sentido menos pervertido.

\- Y no mentían, Natsu tiene manos mágicas – dijo la castaña que estaba sobre la camilla de la enfermería con una voz extremadamente relajada – Pero por favor Natsu continua –

\- Hai hai – soltó el pelirosa que volvió a sus labores de masajista.

Todas las mujeres del gremio salieron de manera calmada de la enfermería, se quedaron viendo entre ellas y comenzaron a reír de manera nerviosa, mientras los hombres, por instinto, concluyeron que comentar alguna cosa sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir podía resultar en la reducción de la esperanza de vida de aquel valiente.

Al día siguiente Natsu se disculpó con todas sus "clientas" ya que como había recolectado el dinero necesario para pagar los daños de la iglesia, concluyo que no necesitaba seguir con el negocio de masajista, aunque causo tristeza en las mujeres, al final entendieron que solo era decisión del pelirosa, pero le suplicaron que si algún día volvía al rubro que les informara.

El incidente de "Natsu el Casanova" no volvió a hablarse nunca dentro del gremio, incluso todo hombre que hiciera la sola mención de aquello enfrentaba el castigo de una avergonzada Erza

.

.

 **Tratare de terminar el capítulo de "Caprichos" antes de que acabe el mes, se los prometo DX.**

 **POR SI ACASO, si alguien no entendió lo de "conejito" en algunos países ocupan esa palabra para referirse al órgano reproductor femenino, en la mayoría de las ocasiones refiriéndose a niñas pequeñas, he ahí por qué las mujeres del gremio se espantan al escuchar eso.**


End file.
